Lunar Blade Rouche
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50886 |no = 1214 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 106 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 14, 59, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87 |normal_distribute = 14, 12, 16, 13, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 59 |bb_distribute = 40, 60 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 62 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 59 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Rouche continued growing each day as commanding officer. And though he disliked ordering others around, he trained himself to always see the bigger picture in order to save as many people as possible during a crisis. Unbeknownst to him, however, he would have to make use of this very skill when a demon suddenly attacked the city. It can be said that it was thanks to Rouche's quick wit that immediate action could be taken on the matter. He would then go on to display his own power and ability on the battlefield as he protected his comrades against the demon. Once they emerged victorious, Rouche further strengthened the Guard, and subsequently laid the foundation for the establishment of the Randall Empire. |summon = The fear of losing a comrade, and the strength to face it. I feel like I finally understand my father's greatness. |fusion = Please lend me your power! I will return the favor, I promise! I will become a real hero! |evolution = I won't falter any longer! I will open a road of my own! Please, follow me! | hp_base = 5119 |atk_base = 2113 |def_base = 2045 |rec_base = 1599 | hp_lord = 6750 |atk_lord = 2680 |def_lord = 2570 |rec_lord = 2001 | hp_anima = 7642 |rec_anima = 1763 |atk_breaker = 2918 |def_breaker = 2332 |def_guardian = 2808 |rec_guardian = 1882 |def_oracle = 2451 |rec_oracle = 2358 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Flash Edge's Spiritual Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, greatly boosts critical damage & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 150% boost & 20% reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Wal Slave |bbdescription = 2 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 300% damage modifier on additional attack, 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 2 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Crescent Sanction |sbbdescription = Powerful Light attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x, 300% damage modifier on additional attack, 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 480-980 |ubb = Sacred Light: Lord's Faith |ubbdescription = Massive Light attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit & 130% Spark |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Hopeful Hero's Resolve |esitem = Guiding Light |esdescription = Adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 20% boost to all parameters and Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge when Guiding Light is equipped |esnote = 60% boost & fills 10 BC |evofrom = 50885 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Rouche3 }}